Pillow Talk
by Lady Doral
Summary: AU A snapshot of the night Lucius becomes a grandfather. HG/SS/LM, DM/GW, HP/PP


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>An infant's cry pierced the still night air rousing the mother from her slumber. The child lay in her crib, screaming and kicking the air as her mother padded into the nursery with a bottle of milk. She gently picked up the tiny bundle and settled into the rocking chair. Immediately, the child latched onto the bottle and began to suckle as the mother rocked back and forth.<p>

"That's right, Ophelia, eat up and go back to sleep. We have a big weekend ahead of us. Your brother's birthday party, and hopefully you'll have become an auntie by then," the mother said, as the infant's eyes started to droop.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" a sleep roughened voice inquired from the doorway.

Hermione looked up from her child and into the steel gray eyes of her husband, smiling, "We're just fine, darling. Are you just getting home?"

"Yes. Ginny's labor took longer than was expected, but she pulled through and the children are in perfect health," Lucius said, as he walked over and took Ophelia from Hermione. The infant briefly opened her eyes, her black orbs piercing Lucius for a moment before closing again and letting out a contented sigh.

"Did they finally decide on names?"

"Contessa Molly and Scorpius Hyperion."

"Your mother will be pleased to hear that they named their first daughter after her. Were Pansy and Harry still there?" Hermione asked as Lucius lay the sleeping child in the crib then wrapping his arms around her.

"A pack of stampeding hippogriffs couldn't tear Mrs. Potter away from her godchildren," chuckled Lucius as they made their way back to their room.

"Pansy will make a great mother," Hermione commented as she helped him undress. "I guess congratulations are in order for you becoming a grandfather.

Lucius' face scrunched up in disgust before picking his wife up and dropping her on the bed. She let out a shriek before he descended upon her. "We shall not utter that disgusting word in this house. It makes me feel old," he pouted.

"That's because you are old, Lucy," a voice said from under the blankets causing Hermione to giggle.

"No one asked for your opinion, Sevvy," Lucius bit out, glaring at the lump.

Severus immediately pulled the blankets off his head to glare at the blonde man who now smirked.

"You two are completely incorrigible," Hermione huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes at their theatrics. "Oh! Did you get the cake ordered for Dorian's party?"

"Yes I did, pet," Lucius answered, kissing her.

"How is Draco handling being a father?" Severus asked, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Like a true Malfoy," Lucius beamed.

"So he's a blubbering mess of nerves that's cooing at the children?"

"Exactly," Lucius chuckled. "Though, you were the same way with Dorian and Ophelia."

"I really think Molly would've been happy to know her granddaughter was named after her. It's a shame that Arthur refuses to see reason. I just hope Bill, Charlie, and the twins visit Ginny. I can only imagine how much she needs them."

"Well, even if they're big enough prats to not be apart of their sister's life, I believe we've made a wonderful family for her," Severus said, tenderly.

"Even Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe Potter. Though he's still a thorn in my side," Severus huffed causing Lucius to laugh.

"You're still sore that Gryffindor won the last quidditch game?" Lucius asked,

"I'm more annoyed that he wants to name his child after me."

"Severus, you should be honored, and I highly doubt he'll name his child James Severus," Hermione said, hitting his arm lightly.

"I do hope not. It's a ghastly name," Lucius commented. "Not like Lucius. It's a very masculine name that holds prestige."

"Which can also be used as Lucy," Severus smirked.

"Okay you two. Let's get some sleep so we can go see the newest additions to our family in the morning, and knowing Luna she'll be here early with Neville to travel with us to France to see them," Hermione interjected.

"That's a very good idea, love," Lucius yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Severus and Hermione chorused.

Hermione thought of how large and loving her family had become over the past few years. Draco and Ginny's love that had pulled through all the obstacles, Harry and Pansy's unexpected romance, and of course her, Lucius, and Severus' extremely publicized triad marriage. All in all, she was happy with her life. Her friends were happy, and she was more in love than she ever thought thanks to the men that were on either side of her. The Weasley's truly were missing out on something special since turning on Ginny, Harry, and herself. _Oh well, _she thought, _it's their own fault for missing out on something so wonderful. If only Molly were alive to see her daughter become a mother_.

With that, Hermione Snape-Malfoy fell asleep in the arms of her husbands. There was no safer place on earth in her mind.


End file.
